


Wanna Do Shit With You

by JinxYouOweMeASmoke



Category: Bandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Sick Pete, major fluff, serious pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxYouOweMeASmoke/pseuds/JinxYouOweMeASmoke
Summary: Pete is sick, and Patrick is taking care of him. Fluff ensues.





	Wanna Do Shit With You

**Author's Note:**

> It was four in the morning when I wrote this, don't judge me

    Pete was sick. Not like 'sniffle sniffle cough cough' sick, more like 'oh my god I think I have Ebola' sick. He was lounging on the recliner, surrounded by all of the blankets he could find, in a position Patrick couldn't understand could be comfortable.

     Suddenly, Pete lifted his head up from the armrest, meeting Patrick's worried face with his own intense expression.  
"I wanna do shit with you."  
"Pete, no, you're sick." Pete rolled his eyes.

     "No, I wanna do shit. Like, actually do something. Travel with you, eat new foods with you, take care of you, listen to you sing in the shower, write music with you, whatever. I wanna do shit with you."

     Patrick, though surprised, smiled fondly at the Pete. Others would say that Pete, frankly, looked like shit. His face was sweaty and flushed, he had dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheeks, and his hair was flat and greasy. Altogether, he did look like shit. But Patrick could deal with shit as long as he got to hear Pete say things like that sometimes.

     Patrick smiled. "I think... I think I wanna do shit with you, too." The grin on Pete's face didn't make him look less like shit, but, Patrick decided, he could definitely deal with shit. Definitely.


End file.
